


taking over my life

by laissez_faire



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dumbification, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissez_faire/pseuds/laissez_faire
Summary: wooseok still lacks in certain areas





	taking over my life

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter, and not really a fic, i have thoughts i share them. unedited and all that good stuff
> 
> don't lynch me for this

seungyoun forcing wooseok to wear a dildo gag around the dorm, cause babies’ gag reflex is still bad, he can only take his cock halfway down before he starts convulsing, and youn is nothing if not a good dom, he doesn't mind it, he says he'll even help him! all for his little baby! 

and seok's wide eyed & drooling, when youn straps it around his head, holding onto his arms, bunching up the sleeves in his fists and whining when it gets a bit tight, but it's fine. he can handle it if it's gonna make youn happy, after all this is for wooseok's benefit, if he knew how to suck properly this wouldn't be happening.

so he goes on wearing it around the dorm when it's only the two of them, sure he can't really talk but seungyoun praises him so much when he's all quiet with a head on his lap, while youn scratches his head and starts petting him, he always lets out softest lil purrs, mumbling and whining for more.

sometimes he drifts off, eyes glossing over, not really aware what seungyoun's telling him, the inability to speak and the thought that he's doing this to be better for seungyoun, igonring all of his own needs.

just to be a perfect hole for seungyoun to fuck into, it brings him down to subspace, and no matter how hard he tries to pull himself out, seungyoun is there cooing sweet words 

"dumb little baby hmm? is that what you are? can't even think for yourself anymore?"

he can barely string together a coherent thought only for it to be stopped by the dildo in his mouth, and as time goes by he almost feels it get bigger, stretching his mouth wider and reaching deeper. seungyoun laughs, throwing his head back.

"you really can't do anything anymore. that's so sweet. need me to carry you and feed you hm?" and seungyoun barges into a dangerous territory with that, making him feel even smaller and dumber, he feels he'll never get out.

**

they've been doing it for a week on and off, and wooseok still gags and scrambles off his dick, when it's barely past the tip. 

"this won't do." seungyoun's tone is harsh, and wooseok hangs his head feels the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he disappointed him.

"nono, look at me. im not mad at you, you’re just a dumb doll, you can’t really think for yourself, can you?” and he's petting wooseok all while speaking, forcing a thumb in his mouth and letting it sit there.

"i thought this would be enough, but clearly you're too much of a baby to handle even this" he's flushed red, tears now freely escaping his eyes, desperately sucking on the finger in his mouth, trying to ground himself.

"it's kinda sad actually, you can't do one thing you're good for" wooseok's nodding along, not registering the words, just wants to be good for seungyoun. "don't worry baby, i know what will help"

**

that's how wooseok ends up wearing the gag around the rest of hyung line in the dorm. seugyoun says the additional time would surely help him, and who's he to argue.

it has the added effect of humiliating him, makes him extra quiet, not daring to say anything, afraid he'll embarass himself even further. just mewling cutely and tugging on seungyoun's shirtsleeve when he needs something.

his lips so pink and plump, stretched wide around the gag, and it's always so messy. there's spit running down his chin that he discreetly tries to clean, but he /can't/. four pair of eyes are always on him, tracking his every move, and mostly they just watch.

they watch him, while he's on his knees on the floor, head on seungyoun's lap, resting. they watch him struggle to get seungyoun's attention, and then they watch him fumble when he tries to say something, anything.

they watch as seungyoun calls him 'dumb baby' and coos at him, when he says 'slut can't do anything on his own. pathetic'. they watch, until they don't.

it all changes when seungwoo, wooseok's only hyung, sees him try to get up from the couch. he's off balance, mind fuzzy, doesn't even know what he's supposed to do. his lips are spit slicked and his shirt is wet from it, but he can't stop it.

seungwoo can't take it anymore, days spent watching wooseok fucked out, dumb and helpless get to him. and he's swooping in, one hand holding the back of wooseok's neck in place, tilting his head up so he can wipe off the spit that's dripping out of wooseok's mouth.

"isn't that better princess?" wooseok just nods shyly, cheeks pink with embarassment. "you can't even walk on your own anymore. from now on you need to call one of us, okay baby?”

heat rushes to his face, eyes stinging, he knows he's been kinda off lately, feeling just a little bit smaller, a little bit duller. but to need his hyung for something so simple, he really is a dumb baby.

**Author's Note:**

> any person with a common sense would hide now, but here  
twitter  
cc  
i love to talk


End file.
